X-Men: Days Where They Hugged
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: When you're family you hug, it's just how it is, when your two mutants, one who's a telepath and one who moves metal, who spend more time together two men should, who think of each as brothers (though they only have known one another for a short time) they're not afraid to admit that they've hugged once... or five times, well at least Charles isn't. No slash whatsoever! R&R!Please
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright guys its come to my attention that not only am I not able to get X-Men out of my head, but that I can't get two specific character from that fandom out of my head. Who are those two you may wonder? Well Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr of course. I absolutely LOVED their friendship and what I love more is when they hug!

I'm a hugger, when I was a kid I'd give people I wasn't even friends with a hug if they were upset and crying. So I thought why not write a fanfic just about just that. With that said, this will be a 5 chapter story, the chapters may or may not be in order, and may or may not be short.

I can't stress this enough, but this is NOT a Cherik fanfic! I don't see them as such!

So I hope you guys enjoy another X-Men fanfic, please leave a Review

and I'll see you guys soon.

* * *

"...Um... Charles?"

"What is it, Hank?" The British telepath said looking up from his book he was currently reading. Hank, who had his head poking into the study, looked a little hesitate if not slightly nervous. Charles had to force himself to not read the young scientist's mind to find out why Hank felt this way.

"What is it?" He repeated closing his book and setting it on the table and sat up from his comfortable chair.

Hank opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, jerking his head to the right, as loud crash was heard somewhere downstairs. "Hank?" Charles said his name in the form of a question. Hank turned back to look at Charles. "Um, you know that Erik went to the bar a couple of hours ago?" The teen asked. Charles blinked, _that_ was an odd question to ask. Yes, he did see Erik drive away from the Manor to go somewhere, the telepath had no idea that it was to a bar though, the reason was; out of respect for his friends privacy, Charles resisted the urge to use his power on them, and also resisted the urge to follow them when they went somewhere.

Another loud crash came from downstairs, this time with a loud yelp of surprise, followed by a loud whaling scream, that came from Sean. "Well, um... He's back." Hank said pausing to look down the hallway. "But he's sort of drunk. He came back stumbling into the kitchen, I'm amazed he was able to drive his way back without crashing, I'm even more amazed he was able to remember this place at all." Hank realized he weas rambling "Uh...He accidently bumped into Alex, he lost his footing and fell back against the counter, but I guess he thinks Alex did it on purpose, and he just went off. You should've seen it, it was like someone just flipped a switch-"

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" Charles heard Alex shout. _Charles, get your butt down here!_ Raven called out to him in his mind. Hearing her concerned voice Charles got up and moved passed Hank, the telepath made his way down to the kitchen, Hank following close behind him. The British man didn't know what he thought of the sight he saw before him when he got there. There where numerous metal ojects flying around the room: Pots and pans, the _fridge_, knives, forks and spoons. _Everything_ that was metal was zooming around the room, crashes into other things and banging against the walls. Looking to his left; Charles saw Raven, Sean and Alex ducking for cover behind the wooden table they had propped up on it's side.

Blue eyes fell on Erik, Charles froze for a second at the look on the metal benders face. He has never seen that look, that amount of rage in the man's grey-green eyes as long as Charles has known him. He had to remind himself that Erik was drunk, he wasn't aware of his actions, his fury didn't come out because of something as silly as him bumping into Alex, it came out because of his drunken short fuse and... something else.

Cautiously he moved toward Erik, putting his hands out, to show he meant no harm. "Erik." He said calmly, he got no response. "Erik, relax. There's no need for this, all your doing is making a mess."

The older man turned his head toward Charles, his face was red and sweat rolled down his forehead. He gave Charles a look of rage and a touch of fear mixed in with it. "**_Näher zu kommen nicht_**!" Erik spat out in German. Charles' German was very rusty, he only knew how to speak a few words in German, luckily he understood what Erik said: 'Don't come any closer!'

He didn't know why but Charles realized right then that Erik had no idea who the telepath was, his drunken mind was making him see things, things that weren't real. Erik was angry and scared, the question remained: Who was Erik seeing in his hallucination?

"**_Sein beruhigen, Erik_...**" Charles said as he racked his brain, trying to find remember how to say 'Be calm' in Erik's language. The metal bender eyes widened in surprise, but turned back into a glare when Charles took a step forward. "**_Geh weg! Bastard_**!" Erik hissed out, a knife flew into his hand, preparing for a fight. The telepath didn't know any other words other then 'be calm' and 'forget my face'. He had no choice.

_Erik, calm down. I don't know where you think you are, or who you think I am. But it's not real. It's me. It's Charles. None of what your seeing is real. _Erik's face twisted in surprise again then confusion, taking a few more steps forward Charles then proceeded to send Erik all the memories of what has happened recently, all of them coming to the Manor, the training, memories of Erik and himself, the feeling of calmness and peace.

The older man shook his head and ran a hand down his face. Fighting and disbelieving what he was being shown. _Don't fight it, Erik. What I am showing you is real. Your hallucinating. Your drunk. You went out to the bar an hour ago alone. Remember? _Erik put a hand against his head and looked the telepath, breathing heavily. The anger in those grey-green eyes were slowly disappearing. Though the fear still lingered there as did the confusion.

A minute passed.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

"C-Charles?" Erik said in a hoarse barely audiable voice. The British man nodded giving the metal bender a small, relived smile. The color abruptly left Erik's face he took a step back, Charles feared that he lost his friend to the hullcinations. Erik coughed, turned sideways and lost all food he had eaten a couple of hours prier. The telepath was aware of Sean whispering "Eww.." and he felt Banshee wrinkle his face in disgust, Raven slapped his arm. Under different circumstances the British man would have smile.

Charles put a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, wincing ever so slightly when Erik wheezed or hacked painfully as he continued to threw up. "Wh-What did I d-do?" Erik asked though it was almost lost to the younger man through the ragid coughing.

He smiled. "Nothing that can't be cleaned up." The younger man turned to the others. _It's alright now. _He tells them in their minds. They all visibly relaxed and step away from the table they were using as a shield. The telepath turned his attention back to the drunken man before him. Erik looked exhausted, mentally and physically. "You need rest, my friend."

Erik didn't argue.

Charles turned to Hank, who was standing by the doorway. "Hank, would you help me get Erik to his room, please?"

Hank nodded wittout hesitation, he walked over and together they put Erik's arms over their shoulders and half dragged, half walked the older man to his room upstairs. Erik didn't say a word the whole way. Charles had to restrain himself to not look into his friends thoughts. The two mutants gently layed Erik on the bed, who instantly curled into himself and didn't even bother to suppress a groan.

"That'll be all Hank, thank you."

The British man felt Hank's apprehensiveness on leaving his so called 'Professor' with a apparently violent, drunk mutant. "I can take it from here." He said reassuringly. Hank let out a slow breath threw his nose, he turned and walked out of the room. Charles, for what felt like the hundredth's time turned his attention on his friend. Erik was curled up in a ball, shivering sightly, already asleep. Charles quietly walked over and grabbed the blanket that was laying on the edge of the bed and drapped it over the metal bender, he then sat down on the chair a crossed from Erik's bed. He was going to stay here until Charles knew that the metal bender was fine. And if he got scowled by Erik later, so be it.

...

Charles eyes snapped open. A huge rush of emotions hit him like a speeding train, he gasped as he swallowed the bile that suddenly appeared in his mouth. It was so overwhelming, _Anger. Sadness. Fear. Loneliness. Pain, horrible gut-wrenching pain. A feeling of wanting to give up, to end it all. _Tears sprung in his blue eyes as he felt..._everything_. He realized that there was only one person in this room who would feel all these painful emotions.

The telepath jerked his head to the man laying on the bed. Erik was thrashing around franticly, the blanket Charles had layed a crossed him was now on the floor. He was by his friend's bedside in seconds.

"Erik, wake up." Charles said trying to remain calm, as he shook Erik's shoulder. The metal bender gave no response that he heard him.

"_**Nein!...Geh weg! Bitte**!_" Erik cried out in German, trying to get Charles' hands off him.

"Erik, calm down! It's okay! It's just a dream! Wake up!" The British man said heart pounding in his chest. Still his friend didn't open his eyes, if it was even possible Erik got worse, tears flowed freely down the metal benders face, tears sprung in Charles' eyes, though he didn't know if what he was feeling were his own emotions or Erik's.

"**_AH! Mama! Nein! Lass mich nicht_**!" Erik said brokenly. Charles inhaled heavily. He's never heard the German sound so broken. He fought ferociously against Charles grip, clawing at the telepaths chest, hard enough to hurt, to leave red marks but not enough to draw blood. But Charles didn't let go.

_Erik, listen to me very carfully, my friend. You have to wake up, your having a nightmare! Please, I promise you none of it is real! _The _second _that Charles sent that thought to Erik's mind, his grey-green eyes snapped open and he shot up like a top. But the younger man hand's kept Erik from colliding with Charles.

"It's okay, my friend. It's alright. Deep breathes." He said trying to get his voice to sound calm. Erik looked wildly around the room, eyes still full of fear, not even registering that the telepath was there, sweat trickled down his forehead as he breathed in short gasps. Finally for what felt like an eternity, Erik eyes rested on the only other man in the room.

"C-Charles?" As a stray tear fell down Erik's cheek. Charles didn't know what made him do it. He honestly didn't. Usually he's more respective of people's personal space. But before his friend could say anything, Charles wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Erik fought weakly and struggled to get out of the sudden contact. Charles felt Erik think that the last time he had been hugged was by his mother... seconds later she was killed. That only made the British man tighten his hold and squeeze his eyes shut. A hand gripped Charles's shirt on his back, then the other followed suite. Erik hung on for dear life, his whole body began to shake. Then he weeped.

Years of experiences with Raven having nightmares, came back in that moment. "Shhh. It's okay, Erik. It's okay, my friend. Let it out." words he use to say to Raven, Charles now said to Erik. The German cried and sobbed, his grip on Charles never loosened or went away.

The two friends stayed like this for a long while. Charles became aware that Erik's crying stopped, his body ceased shaking and his arms around the telepath was just dead weight on his back. He looked at Erik and saw that he was asleep again, Charles gently layed Erik back on the bed and covered him up with the blanket again. He stood up and before he walked out of them room he placed two fingers on Erik's forehead, giving the man he considered a brother a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

The next morning Erik didn't remember anything from the night before, he remembered being at the bar and drinking, afterwards he vaguelly remembered driving back to the Manor, but that's it. And Charles was okay with that.

"You should have seen yourself, man! You were _pissed_! You were threwing things around the room, you were a pissed off, violent drunk!" Sean proceeded to tell Erik as they walked a crossed the lawn.

"I don't remember." was honest Erik's answer. But Charles felt that Erik wanted too. He wanted to remember what he did last night, and why Alex kept looking at him differently whenever he walked passed the wine cabinet. _I'm glad you don't remember, my friend. _ He said to Erik. The metal bender turned to him and raised an eyebrow at Charles.

_Why? _

Charles nodded, giving Erik a smile. _Trust me, it's nothing that's worth remembering. _He said that to Erik to calm his mind, he's went through so much pain before, he didn't need anymore. But Charles will store that memory safe and sound in his head. Like the one where he met Raven, and every memory with her afterwards. Charles will put this one right next to the one where he first meets Erik and ever moment after, even the bad ones.

* * *

AN: This was longer than I expected! So whacha guys think? I know this will never happen, cause the directors are cruel, and just want to keep their friendship a bittersweet, difficult, jumbled mess! But hey a fangirl can dream, right?

For any of you, who don't know what Erik said in German:

**Näher zu kommen nicht: "**Don't come any closer!"

**Sein beruhigen, Erik...:** "Be calm, Erik"

**Geh weg:** "Get away!"

**Nein! Geh weg! Bitte:** "No! Get away! Please!"

**Lass mich nicht:** "Don't leave me!"

According to Google Translate. Please remember to leave a Review, see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here is chapter two! I hope you all like it and not think I'm wasting my time writing it, Sorry, I have self confidence issues. I wanted you guys know that this chapter is before the first chapter, I told you they may not be in order. Just thought I'd let you know in case some of you were confused.

Remember to Review, helps me out a lot *takes a bow* Enjoy!

* * *

"This is worse then we perviously imagined."

A British telepath and a metal bender walked out of the building that held the Russian Defence Chief in Moscow. In front of them was Emma Frost, Shaw's right hand woman as Erik called her. Who had a gun in his hand in case she tried anything to escape, though Charles told him twice already that _that _wasn't necessary.

"I have a firm hold on her mind, Erik. She's not going anywhere." Charles told him trying to convine Erik to put down the gun. He didn't. The metal bender heard his young friend sigh, though from exhaustion from using his powers, or from Erik being _Erik_. He couldn't tell.

_A little bit of both, actually._

Erik rolled his eyes in annoyance. This man was constantly getting inside his head, hadn't he ever heard of boundaries?

_Of course, I know about boundaries, Erik. _The telepath let out a small chuckle through their mind link._ Your thoughts are just so loud I can't help but hear them._

The German let out a small growl. _Stay out of my head, Xavier._

Charles was in no shape or form frightened by Erik's supposedly angry tone, he only smiled innocently. When they rejoined the rest of their group, Charles turned to three of the many men with two rifles resting on their backs. "Here you are gentlemen, keep a good eye on Ms. Frost here, will you please?"

The men nodded their heads, and took Emma by the arms and lead her to the vehicle they drove to get here.

Erik watched them go, a frown on his face. "Are you sure she won't escape?"

"I'm certain she won't" The telepath answered immediately. "Will you leave that here, please?" Eyeing the gun in Erik's hand. Erik let out a huff laugh through his nose and placed the gun in the back of his pants. Charles shook his head and sighed once again. "So stubborn..." He whispered

Erik heard it anyway. "So boundary-less" Smiling and he raised an eyebrow in fake-mockery.

His friend was about to say a come back, but then jerked his head to the right and started jogging toward the vehicle. The metal benders eyes grew wide in confusion, Erik took off after him.

"Moira? Moira, what is it?" Charles asked stopping in front of the woman that Charles obviously fancied. Moira had tears in her eyes, she looked like she just got some _really _bad news. She put the phone she had against her ear down.

"The base...was attacked... by Shaw." Moira whispered her face was pale and she covered her mouth with her hand. Erik felt like his blood froze when she uttered those words. _Oh Scheiße...The kids. _

"Moira is everyone alright?" Charles muttered his voice held an emotion Erik couldn't identify. The woman pressed her lips in a fine line, and closed her eyes. She took her hand off her mouth. "Darwin." She stated. "He's dead." The German suddenly felt ill, he swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't know he had obtained.

What color Charles had left in his face drained away in the instant, he back away from Moira, licking his lips the British man ran a hand through his brown hair and let out a disbelieving breathe.

"Charles?" Moria asked her voice sounded small and so unlike her. Charles shook his head, turned around and walked away. The woman step forward to follow him, but Erik put his arm out stopping her from doing so. Giving her a look that said he'd handle this, and began walking after his friend. When he found Charles he was leaning against a tree, hand out-stretched to support him. As he grew closer toward Charles, Erik became aware of a strong smell of vomit in the air around them. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. It doesn't take a telepath to know how Charles was processing this horrible news.

True, Erik wasn't doing all that well himself, he felt guilty that he wasn't there to help the others, he felt angry that Shaw did this to him _again_, he felt sad because he remembered the 8 hour drive Charles and himself had with Darwin, where the two men really got to know the teen in that amount of time. He was a good man, he was funny, he had a very unique power that Erik admired, and now he was gone. Yes, Erik wasn't taking this news well, but not as bad as Charles.

He stopped in front of Charles. Not sure how to go about this, how do you make someone feel better after they heard that someone they wanted to help was murdered? He couldn't just leave the younger man like this, he had to try. Erik opened his mouth.

"It's my fault."

The German looked at Charles incredulously. He shook his head even though Charles had his back to him. "Charles, it wasn't-"

"Of course it was! How could it not be my fault? I found them, I brought them all there, I got them into this! This is all on me!" Charles said his hand clinched into a fist, but didn't move from the spot he was at.

"It was my idea for the two of us to go after them. I was the one who told you they weren't ready to fight anything and they stayed behind. I was the one who was stupid enough to believe Shaw wouldn't retaliate after what I tried to do to him. Darwin's death is _my _fault, not yours."

Suddenly Charles turned around, his face held the emotion Erik couldn't recognize before. Sadness. "I don't blame you, Erik. You shouldn't do that to yourself-"

"-And you shouldn't do it to yourself either, Charles! You want someone to blame? Blame Shaw! This is his doing, not ours." Erik explained walking closer to Charles, he could see that the younger man's cheeks were red from all the negative he was feeling, he also had tears lingering in his blue eyes. Charles bit his lower lip. "Darwin's _dead_, Erik... If I hadn't found him in Cerebro, he'd still be alive. How am I suppose to accept this?" The seventeen year old asked truly at a loss. Charles has never lost anyone before, not like _this_, not to murder. Where as Erik, well he _has_. The older man stepped forward and close the few distances there was between him and Charles, and wrapped his arms around the telepath tightly so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Charles was surprised by the contact, Erik was too. He didn't know he still had this affectionate movement in him still. "You don't." He told Charles firmly. "No one can just _accept _something like this, and move on in an instant. You just deal. You live with it, you keep looking for something to _live _for...To fight for." Because that was what he did, his goal, the one that kept him going, was finding Shaw, killing him, avenging his mother, finally being free from the bastards presence always by him. His friend just needed to find something to fight for.

Charles' body started to shake, the metal bender could feel him squeeze his eyes shut. "Erik..." The name was barely audible when Charles said it, his voice held more sadness, and despair that was so unlike Charles to feel. Erik tighten his hold. Trying to give some comfort to the man who saved his life, his friend shouldn't be acting, feeling this way. That was his job.

Erik felt arm's go around him back as well. He felt tears hit his neck, and heard soft sobs escape his friends lips, but said nothing about it, he just let the telepath cry, he just let him grieve. Later Erik would say that the moisture that was falling down his cheeks caused from some dust that decided to get in his eyes.

After a while Charles shaking stopped, his small sobs stopped. And he slowly, almost reluctantly pulled away from Erik. He whipped the tears from his face. The British man looked at Erik a little embarrassed. "Forgive me, Erik. I don't know what came over me."

Said mutant shook his head. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for."

Charles smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

Erik returned the smile. "You'd do the same for me." Running a hand through his hair, he suddenly felt awkward. "C'mon, lets get back to the others." patting Charles on the back and turning around.

"Erik?"

He looked back at Charles "Hmm?"

"Missing something?" He said holding the gun that was in his back pants pocket.

"Wha-?" Completely dumbfounded as to how Charles was able to get the gun without Erik noticing. Charles grinned, proud of himself. The German reached for it, but his friend yanked it away. "Give it back."

The seventeen year old shook his head, the grin still on his face. "I told you, you don't need it."

"Your insane, of course I need it!" He tried using his power to get it back, but for some reason it wouldn't come. "Come _on_! Charles, don't you trust-"

_Of course I trust you, Erik. _The telepath handed the metal object back to him.

Erik's eyes widened, he only said that because he thought it would get him the gun faster. Charles actually trusted him?

_With my life, my friend._

The older man looked at the gun, then at Charles who was smiling. Erik forced himself to frown. "Don't mention this to anyone? Alright? Not a single person." pointing a finger at the British man.

Charles laughed. "You have my word."

* * *

AN: DONE! With chapter two that is! I really likfe this one, for the reason cause I always wanted to know how Charles and Erik took the attack on the base and Darwin's death. I mean they spent _8 hours_ in a taxi cab with the guy! They had to of form some type of small friendship! Some type of Hey-I-like-this-guy-If-he-ever-dies-I'm-gonna-be-SO-upset-and-cry type of thing. SOMETHING! When I saw Darwin I was like "NO DARWIN! Don't die! I liked you!" DX

Thoughts? On this chapter on how you felt about Darwin dying. Though I'd be okay with that, I'd feel better about myself knowing I wasn't the only who was sad when he died. So yeah thoughts on the chapter and about Darwin.

Oh and in case people don't know:

**Scheiße**: Means shit in German.

Again according to google translate.

So I hope you's all enjoy ths chapter, Review, please. And as always, see you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So this is *drum rolls* chapter 3! And this one is going to be another out of order moment, and you guys know the events in Days of Future Past? Where Erik and Raven both leave towards the ending of the movie? *laughs* WELL how about we all pretend that little, WHY moment never happen, sound good? SO this is 5 weeks after that incident and Erik and Raven are back at the Manor, and also a certain mutant that died in the movie is NOT dead here

I hope you all enjoy this one, as always please leave a review, feed the starving author! =)

* * *

"Charles?"

The telepath turned his head toward his sister. "What it is, Raven?"

She leaned forward as much as her setbelt from the X-Jet would allow her. "Are you sure, Sean will come back with us?" Raven asked curiously. That was a very good question. To say a lot has happen to all of them since that day on the beach in Cuba would be a understatement. So last night when Charles touched Sean's mind he could tell immediately that he had changed. The teenager that he had once trained, was a joke-racking, hyper, immature kid, and he was proud of it. The Sean Cassidy he found was older in age yes, but more in his attitude, he was angry, he didn't trust anyone, and he was always alert. And Charles couldn't help but feel guilty knowing he could've, he _should've _been able to prevent it.

"He came with us last time, I don't see how this time will be any different." It was a poor explaination, but really what else could he say? Honestly Charles had no idea _if _Sean would come back to the Manor, the chances of him coming back were slim to none, knowing how Banshee was now, to how he was so many years ago.

Raven didn't look convinced, as Charles knew she would. "How do you think he'll react knowing Erik and I have come back?" Again another question the British man couldn't really answer. Sean may not react badly towards Raven, but Erik? Charles didn't have a doubt in his mind Banshee won't be happy that Charles let the metal bender back into his life, which is exactly why he didn't want the older man to come. He turned his head to the left and looked at Erik, who was asleep and snoring slightly.

Charles let out a breathe threw his nose, but Erik being... well Erik, he came anyway.

This time Charles decided to be honest "I don't know." he gazed at his sister, who nodded and left it at that.

"Coming up on Sean's location." Hank announced to them all. Charles unbuckled his setbelts, reaching and poked Erik on the arm. "Erik, wake up." The German jerk awake, looking around, slight confusion on his face, then relaxed when he saw Charles. He smiled. "We're almost there."

Erik nodded running a gloved hand down his face, leaning forward he stretched like a feline.

"I wished you would have stay home." Charles stated to Erik. The older man gave him a toothy smile. "And miss out on all the fun? Not a chance."

The telepath rolled his eyes. _Your 'fun' is going to get you killed one of these days, my friend._

"Get ready, guys, we're landing in five-"

_You worry too much, Charles._

"Three."

_And you not enough. _

"One." They all had to grab hold of something to keep from falling over as they hit the ground, rather ungracefully. Raven, Alex and Erik stood up as the plane door opened, but Charles stopped them.

"You guys stay here, I'll handle this." giving them a reassuring smile, and wheeled his way outside without another word. The pathway into the small local grocery story was easy for Charles to maneuver inside, almost instantly he found the man he was looking for, Sean was busy helping two customers that looked very lost, he pointed his index finger to the right, they thanked him and left.

When Banshee's eyes fell on the crippled man, his face turned fell and he froze, shock turned into annoyance. Charles held up his hands in defence. _I'm here to talk, Sean. That's all. _Bashee bit his bottom lip, then moved his head upward, gesturing the telepath to follow him.

"So how are you, Sean?" He asked as they arrived at and office by the big windows Charles assumed was his former students.

Sean snorted. "Alive." sitting down on the edge of his desk and crossed his muscular arms.

The British man nodded. "That's what counts, right?". Banshee stayed silent. "You've really come along way, Sean. Really. I'm proud of you."

"Why are you here, Charles?" Sean demanded growing impaitent.

Charles took a deep breathe. "What would your response be, if I asked you to come back with me?"

"I'd say not a chance in hell."

"Sean-"

"No! You are not going to do this to me again!" He snapped loudly, causing the windows to crack. "Do you have _any _idea what I've been through?!"

Charles closed his eyes. He choose to ignore that question. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "You have a home there-" which he did, they all did.

"_No! _That place stopped begin my home when you told me to leave!"

He knew that bit was going to come up. "I was in a dark place then, Sean. I thought it'd be best for you to not be around me." All those years he didn't want anyone to be around him, the only one who stubbornly stayed was Hank, and he still had no idea why.

"Bullshit!"

"I've changed for the better, the Manors changed, Raven and Erik have-"

That was the wrong thing to say... "Get. Out!" Sean was visibly shaking with fury, he had no idea Sean possessed that much rage. Charles shook his head, he wouldn't be scared off so easily. "I'm not-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Banshee bellowed so loud he activated his powers, causing the windows to shatter, and Charles to get flown out of one and tossed into the street out of his wheelchair. The telepath gazed at Sean threw the broken window. _Sean, please. _He begged.

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed again as he jumped out the window and began walked toward Charles.

_Calm down, this isn't going to get you anywhere..._

"GET _out _of my HEAD!"

Something suddenly hit Sean in the side of the head, causing him to stagger. Charles looked to the right and saw Erik standing a few feet away. "I don't want to hurt you, Banshee. I'm warning you, do _not_ make me!"

The anger in Sean's eyes only intensified when he saw Erik. He ran forward and proceeded to punch the older man, who dodged it easily. Erik used his powers and yanked a metal pole from somewhere in the store and blocked Banshee next attack with it. Charles was vaguely aware of Raven kneel down next to him, asking him if he was okay. But he didn't answer, for he was too busy staring at the two mutants fighting. When did Erik become so good at using a pole as a weapon? Hell, when did his friend become so good at using a _weapon_?

Despite their current situation, Charles couldn't help but feel impressed with how far the metal bender has come. Banshee grabbed hold of the pole in Erik's hand and with surprising strengh he yanked it from his hands and tossed it behind his back, and was finally able to land a blow to Erik's jaw with his fist.

But the German only relatiated with a punch of his own to Sean's face, who fell onto the ground on his hands and knees, struggling to get up, his eyes layed on the very pole that Erik had in his hands. Sean got a look in his eyes that horrified Charles. His former student broke off a piece of the pole, without Erik's knowledge.

_Sean, don't! _

Erik grasped Banshee's shoulder to try and calm him down, Sean turned around and sank the weapon into the German's side. Charles' thought his heart almost stopped. Erik didn't register what just happened until Sean pulled the pole out, he gasped out in pain, his grey-green eyes found Charles' blue one. Then he does something that Charles will never be able to unsee. His friend smiles.

And then falls backward.

"ERIK!" The telepath shouted. All at once Hank, Alex and Raven ran forward and began fighting their former teammate. Charles heart was pounding so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. He tried to get up, but painfully remembered he couldn't walk, he pounded his fist on the cement.

Using what strength he had in his arms, he began to slowly crawl to where Erik was laying. When he got there, he was breathing heavily and sweat rolled down his neck and forehead. Charles gazed down at his friend.

"Erik? Erik!" He wheezed out putting a bare hand on the German's forehead and side, Charles instantly removed his hand when he felt liquid against it. It was red and sticky. Blood. Erik's blood. "Oh god..." He whispered to himself, moving his hand to the back of Erik's neck and wrapped the other hand around the older man's waist, trying to mind the gaping hole.

"Erik? Hey, wake up..."

No response. Charles' throat began to feel very tight. He lifted his friend into his small arms. _Please, Erik! Open your eyes! _

After a moment that felt life a lifetime, Erik's eyes fluttered open, he coughed ragidly, blood poured down the side of his mouth. "C-Charles?" He coughed out.

Charles nodded franticly as smile of pure relief spread a crossed his face. "It's me, my friend. It's okay."

"W-Well...this feels...awfully f-familiar... Though if I r-recall...last time our roles w-were reversed." Erik cringed and gasped out from the pain. He rised his hand and grasped the fabric on Charles' arm, trying to get his barrings.

"Don't talk. We'll be out of here soon." The telepath stated to Erik.

"...I doubt that..." Erik paused a moment to cough, causing Charles to grimace. "Look at me, Charles... I'm not exactly in the best shape-"

"Stop it! You are _not _going to die! Your going to be just fine! You hear me?" Charles spat out harshly without meaning too.

Erik smiled up at him. His eyes held sadness, and fear. "Oh my dearest friend...I don't think I am..."

Charles lip trembled, shaking his head. He pulled Erik into a tight hug, not even bothering to mind his wound. "No...You don't get to do this to me, Erik! You _do not_! Not now! You don't have permission to leave me again!" He choked out as tears fell from his eyes.

A hand gripped the back on the telepath's shirt. "I'm sorry, my brother." The telepath closed his eyes and let loose a small sob. "_Erik_!"

Charles heard footsteps running toward their direction. He felt Hank kneel down beside them. "Charles." Hank said. "The wound's not as bad as it seems. We get him into the plane, I'll be able to stitch him up."

...

Silence was all around Charles as he slowly woke up, realizing he was in his bed at the Manor, he groaned as his upper body screamed in protest. _Why am I so sore? _He couldn't remember what he did that would cause such a pain in his arms- _Sean... Being tossed out of his wheelchair... Fighting...Sean stabbing Erik-_

Charles eyes flew open, as he remembered. "Erik!" He fell out of bed as he again forgot he could walk, he crawled over to his wheelchair and took off as fast as the chair could go, down the hall. He turned the corner to the metal benders room and tossed the door open. There about to take a set in his chair was Erik.

The German smiled up at him. "Morning, labrat." as he straighten up.

"Your okay?" Charles asked wheeling into the room. Erik nodded, running a gently hand on his side where the wound was. "Yeah, Hank was right, it really wasn't that bad. It still hurts like hell though-" The German mutant was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Thank god..." Charles whispered. "Don't you ever _ever _do that to me again, my friend! I really thought you were going to die!"

Erik returned the hug. "I'm okay, Charles. Really. It takes more than a pole to the side to put an end to me." Charles made a noise between a choke and a chuckle. They stay like this for a couple of minutes, then they both let go when they smelled the aroma of something burning.

"Seems my sister and Alex are trying to bake again."

Erik groaned "Charles, would you do me a favor?"

"What?" The telepath asked. Erik turned around and gently grabbed the pillow that layed on the chair and handed out to Charles. "Would you hold this over my face, until I stop twitching?"

Charles pressed his lips into a line, trying not to smile. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Erik. Their baking is not that bad." Erik snorted and shook his head. "Charles, your sister is an amazing woman, but do you know what would good with her 'not bad' baking? A _hot _cup of dirt!

The British man couldn't hold back the loud laughter that escaped his lips. Erik joined in. They laughed until their stomach's hurt. Charles whipped tears away from his face. "Oh, Erik don't you ever leave again! You ever do, I swear I will track you down and punch you in the face."

Erik laughed, his signature grin on his face, he reached down and ruffled his friend's hair. "I won't, my friend. You have my word."

* * *

AN: Yeahhh! I know! I brought Banshee back but I made him an ass, now don't think I did that cause I don't like him, that's false! I do, I thought he was awesome, in fact when I found out he died, I was very upset! I was battling with myself in this chapter, there were two ways this one was going to go. One where Erik lives, and one where he doesn't make it. And it was fighting with myself, i couldn't choose. But in the end I picked the one where Erik lives. The other debate I had was picking if Charles would walk in this or be in his wheelchair

Now originally I was going to have him ya know have his legs, but then I thought, him _crawling _towards Erik's supposivly dead body just speaks more volumes.

And the ending? I had recently watched and episode of "Reba" and I couldn't get of one of the character's said "Would you hold this pillow of my face until I stop twitching?" & "A hot cup of dirt!" Seriously I laughed for a good 5 minutes. SO i couldn't help it, I had to put it in this story somewhere! So why not mock the baking skills of Raven with it! =P

So I had fun writing this! Your guys thoughts? Whatcha think?

Please Review!

And I'll see you peoples soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright flipping back to First Class again, this moment is one I always wanted them to show if you know the movie was longer then 2 hours... 2 hours? Really? It SO does not feel like two hours.. Anyway I hope you guys like chapter 4, Please remember to review, and I'll see you soon!

OH just in case anyone gets ticked off at me cause I got this wrong, this is a birthday chapter, I don't know the actual day or time, couldn't find it online, so I just thought screw it, I'll just make one up!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning, Erik." Charles greeted his friend as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. The two were always up before the others, well them and Raven. Who Charles sensed was currently lifting wieghts like she always does.

Erik grunted and continued to butter his toast.

Silence immediately filled the kitchen, as they both went about their business, not a comfortable silence that usually follows between the two of them. No, this silence Charles could sense a little tension, nervousness, sadness everywhere, but he didn't say anything. He just finished making his warm beverage and sat down at the large table.

"So you ready for training today?" He asked casually, hoping to get something other than a grunt replay from the older man. And he did.

"Actually..." Erik paused taking a small bit of his toast. "I was hoping we could skip it today."

That was odd. The metal bender was always up for training with Charles. Not just cause they were friends, but because where as everyone else was scared of him and his power, Charles wasn't. Knowing this Erik mostly trained with him, and the telepath was always happy to assist. So then?

"Why ever for, my friend?"

Erik looked away and swallowed. "I'm...just not really feeling well..." Upon hearing this Charles instinctively reached out a hand and place on his friend's forehead. Erik jerked his head away surprised by the sudden contact. "-What are you-?"

"-You don't have a fever. You look alright."

Erik pushed his hand away roughly, and stood up. "I meant that I wasn't feeling well up to train. Not that I was ill. You need to let people finish their sentences, Charles." walking around the table the metal bender threw his one-bitten piece of toast in the trash and left the kitchen. The telepath stared after him, he sighed and took a sipe of his tea. _This day should be interesting. _

...

"Hello, Hank." Charles said to Hank as he walked into the teens work station.

"Hi, Charles." Hank said back, but didn't look up from his microscope. Charles smiled chuckling a little. "Still working on that serum I see." A nod, then silence. Placing the lunch he had made for Hank on the table, he turned to leave but stopped.

"What are these, Hank?" Charles asked pointing the three folders that were stacked neatly on a chair.

"Hmm? Oh those." Hank said as he turned around to face his professor. "The man in the suit and glasses dropped those off and hour ago. He thought you'd like to have them." The British man looked at folders, one had a name on the front: _Cassidy, Sean. _Another had Erik's name on the front. These were personal files on all them. On Alex, Sean, and Erik. But why would he give Charles their files?

"Did he say anything else?"

"Something about knowing backgrounds, or something. I wasn't really paying attention, Charles." came Hank's answer. Charles nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Hank."

"Your welcome." And with that two word replay the seventeen year old mutant took the folders and left.

_This is wrong... _Charles thought sitting on his bed in his room, as he stared at the files of his friends. It was an invasion of trust, of privacy, he shouldn't have even brought the folders with him. But then again he did read their minds, saw their memories. What was the harm in knowing just little more about them, more than what his powers could find out? Taking a deep breathe, he slowly opened one of the files.

Alex was adopted, his name before he changed it back to Summers was Masters, his parents had died in a plane carsh. Alex along with his little brother Scott survived, but Scott had ended up in a coma and Alex was taken to a foster home for a week or two. When he got back he found his brother was gone and his room was destroyed and he hasn't seen him since. Soon after Alex was adopted by the Masters, and they rised him up until he accidently destroyed his high school classroom with his power and got put in prision for it.

_Interesting, when all this mess with Shaw is over, I'll have to bring Scott here, seeing as he's also a mutant. That should brighten Alex up. _Charles opened Sean's file next. Sean was bullied alot for no reason at all, just bullies being bullies. He discovered his mutant power when he choked on his presentation at school and nearly deafened his entire 8th grade class after they laughed and threw food and paper at him.

Charles sighed sadly. _I'm going to have to talk to Sean about this. _

Finally he turned to Erik's. He saw everything inside that man's head, he felt the agony, the fear, the rage, the overwhelming sadness. Did he really want to know more? The answer was quick and simple. Yes, he wanted to help Erik and to do that he needed to know who his friend was as a child. He opened it and began to read it... Erik was a well behaved child, always tried his best, his laugh and smile was contagious to those who were around him. His mother was a wonderful woman, she loved Erik dearly and was always willing to help anyone who needed it, even if they were complete strangers. She died on...

Charles exhaled sharply. Re-reading that last line again to see if he read it wrong. He didn't. Erik's mother had died on his birthday. Which was today. It was no wonder Erik was acting strange when he first saw him, why he snapped at Charles when he didn't do anything wrong, why Charles could feel nervousness and sadness coming from the older man when silence passed between them. Erik was afraid that since Charles was in his head that he knew what this day meant. But the telepath didn't, he had no idea, until now that is. This day brought sadness to the metal bender, this day that was suppose to be a happy occasion was now a painful memory of his mothers murder.

Charles tapped his knee in thought. _Raven. _Using his powers to call his sister.

_Charles, you said you'd never re-_

_I'm not reading your mind, Raven. I just wanted to talk to you._

_About what?_

He proceeded to tell his sister about what he found out through their mind link.

_So, what do you want to do?_

The younger man hummed, and scratched the back on his head in thought. _This day shouldn't be painful, it just shouldn't. Raven can I asked you to go out and get some things for me? Take Sean with you._

_Charles.. _Raven warned, as she walked about downstairs. _Erik is a holocaust surviver, do you really think it's a good idea to throw him a _surprise _party? Are you trying to get us all killed?_

_I'll prepare him for it, Raven. It's okay. We'll be fine, trust me._

Raven sighed, taking a drink of water. _Alright, Charles. _She called Sean and pulled him out the door. _Thank you..._

...

"Bit of star gazing, my friend?"

Erik let out a huffed laugh through his nose, but didn't take his eyes off the sky. Charles walked over and sat down in the grass next to him, he mimicked his friend and gazed at the million of white dots in the black sky above.

"I apologize."

Charles looked at Erik. "For what?" He asked even though he knew just what the older man was sorry for.

"For being so harsh to you this morning, I didn't mean to be, I was just in a bad mood."

Charles smiled slightly. "Cause of me?"

Erik shook his head immediately. "No, I woke up like that...I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just this day is...hard for me. It's-"

"It's alright, Erik. You don't know have to say it. I already know what this day is and what happened, to make you not wan to celebrate it." Charles shifted in the grass to where he was facing the metal bender, who turned his head and looked at him with accusing eyes. "Did you-?"

"-Read your mind? No, I didn't. I was brought files of you, Sean and Alex. And Erik? I am truly, so very sorry, my friend. What happened to you today... and everything after. I wish I could have done something, stopped it somehow." Erik grew angry when Charles said that there was a file on him and that he read it. But that anger went away as fast as it had come when the Britsh man said he was sorry and wished he could've prevented it and actually meant it.

"It's not your fault. No one could have done anything to stop it. Not even me." Erik felt a hand rest on his shoulder comfortly. He didn't shake it away. Erik inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"We may not be able to erase what happened completely, but that doesn't mean we can't try and make a new memory out of this day, even if it's just a small one."

Erik gave him a questinal look. "What are-?"

Charles stood up and offered a hand out to the German. "Come inside, I got you something." Erik took the offered hand and with the help of Charles, stood up. "Charles-"

"Don't worry, my friend. You'll love it. Or at least I hope you will." The telepath smiled and began walking to the Manor. Erik followed curiously. Charles opened the door and they went inside, then the younger man stopped abruptly. "Wait, I just thought of something." He said. "Close your eyes."

Erik rolled them instead. "Honestly, Charles why do I need to shut my eyes when your giving me a present-"

"-Trust me, Erik. Just do it."

He closed them. "Don't worry, I won't steer you into a wall. Just walked straight." Erik put out his hands just in case he tripped and fell. He could see anything, it made him want to open his eyes back up, he didn't like how his felt. Walking and not being able to know where he was going, but he trusted Charles, speaking of which.

"Charles...?"

He heard his friend laugh somewhere. "Keep walking, Erik." The German had no idea where the telepath was. "Charles?" He said more forcefully. Becoming slightly annoyed it was taking so long to get where they needed to be.

"Just follow the sound of my British accent." Charles suggested. So that's what Erik did.

"Alright, stop,"

He stopped. Thanking god that was over.

"Open them"

Erik slowly opened his grey-green eyes to a sight that left him speechless. He was in the living room, which was decorated with all the things you'd need for a birthday. There was a cake on the table and five small gifts around it. He saw Alex, Hank, Raven, Sean and Charles standing infront of him with smiles on their faces. It was a celebration, for him. For his birthday.

"Well?" Raven asked still smiling. "What do you think?" looking around the room. "It was all Charles' idea."

"Yeah, man really knows how to celebrate!" Sean announced. "Happy birthday."

"Erik, you make me nervous with your power, your attitude is the _worst_. But hell, even you deserve to have party. Happy birthday." Alex announced.

Raven smiled at Erik and looked him in the eyes. "Happy birthday"

"**_Glücklich geburtstag_**, Erik" Hank said in German, though not very well as he didn't have an accent and he misspronounced somethings. Sean snickered. "Was that suppose to be your attempt at German? F for fail."

"Hey, I spent two hours trying to figure out how to say it in my head, let alone out aloud." Hank retored.

Charles chuckled at their bickering. "Well, Erik?" He asked. Erik just stood there, not speaking, shock still on his face. He licked his lips and did something none of them were expecting.

He walked out of the room.

The others turned to Charles, confused and disappointed they did something wrong. "Wait here." He told them as he went after the metal bender. He found Erik out in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arm on it for support. Charles slowly walked over to him, he stopped and stood beside him, feeling overwhelming guilty he caused his friend more harm then good.

"Erik, I'm so terribly sorry. I thought-" He was cut off by two arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Charles felt something wet hit his neck. It took a while to realise that Erik was crying.

"Thank you..." The German whispered gratefully. "No one has never done something like this for me before...Just..._thank you_." Tightening his hold, Erik sniffed and closed his eyes.

Charles smiled. Relieved Erik wasn't angry for what he did. He returned the hug. "Happy birthday, brother." They stayed like that, for a minute or two, then pulled apart. The metal bender smile in genuinely.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. Sean, Hank and Alex are worried that you're going kill them in their sleep or something." Charles laughed patting his friend on the shoulder.

Erik snorted. "No, that's would take to much work." He joked, as they both walked back inside the living room.

The gifts he received from the others were all small slabs of metal. All with their names on them. Erik took each of them and morphed them into small animals. Sean's he made into a dog, Raven's he made into a raven, which she blushed at, Hank's he made a bear and he made Alex's a monkey.

When he was done, Charles gave Erik his gift. It was a picture frame woth two photos in it, one with them all in a serious pose, and then the bottom one had them all smiling, laughing and making weird faces. Erik grinned and gave the younger man a nodded in silent gratitude.

The German proceeded to show them what he and his mother would do when this day would roll around. He lit the candles one by one and said a wish in German. He then tried teaching them how to say German and not mess up, the only two who were able to repeat some of what Erik said was Raven and Charles. Alex then thought it would be funny if he smushed cake in Hank's face.

It was. They all laughed out loud, even Charles. Who didn't really liked it when Alex or Sean would make fun of Hank. Then Hank got cake on Sean, Sean got some on Alex, and the three of them tried to get cake on Raven but she somehow was able to smush the sweet dessert in all their faces.

They all looked at each other and Sean loudly said "Cake fight!"

Erik jumped behind the couch finding cover as the battle took place and used the slabs of metal he got as presents as one big shield. Charles used his power to make sure none of the mess got on him or in his hair. The telepath glanced at Erik a huge grin on his British face.

_Having fun, my friend?_

Erik returned the grin and laughed. _Thank you, Charles._

_Your welcome, Erik._

This day use to bring Erik so much pain. But thanks to Charles, this will forever be the most cherish memory of Erik's adult life. He'll store this next to the one all the ones with his memories of his mother when he was a child, where she was still alive and loved him unconditionally, even if he was a metal bending mutant.

* * *

AN: The origin of Alex was from an episode of X-Men: Evolution. Yes I know that Scott is older in that one too, but again here they don't say who's older or who's younger, so I'm writing Havoc as the older one. And yes, I did twic what happened to Alex a little. Sean's origin is from an episode i got from Young Justice when Black Canry said she also cause all her 1st grade classmates to go deaf from her scream, that Sean strangely has also.

The cake fight scene was fun for me to write! I have never been in food fight, water fight, or cake fight. Never. Yeah not joking. The picture Charles gave Erik is from a photo I found on DeviantArt somewhere, and I thought it was adorable! :3

So I have loads of fun with this chapter, what did you guys think?

Leave me your thoughts in a review, it really helps me out a lot

And I'll see you guys in chapter 5!

In case you were wondering what Hank said for tried to say to Erik

**_Glücklich geburtstag_: **"Happy birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright guys this is it, the last chapter,

Flash Forward back to X-Men: DOFP, 2 years after! This one wil be the longest, or at least I hope it will be th longest. I had a blast reading this!

So I anyways hope you peoples enjoy this and let's dive right on in, shall we?

* * *

_"Charles...Stop!"_

_"This isn't you!" _

Erik heart skipped a beat as he half woke up, he took slow calming breathes, but kept his eyes closed. Not wanting to fully wake up. He just wanted to take in the calmness all around him, as he lay in the passenger seat of Charles' car, Hank specially made for him, he was glad his friend was the type of guy who didn't like the radio on in car rides.

He felt someone poke his cheek a few minutes later. Erik groaned and shifted in his seat, but stubbornly didn't open his eyes as he turned his head to the right, away from the hand trying to get him to get up.

Another poke, this time in the arm. "Erik, wake up. We're almost there."

_Right..._Erik thought as he remember almost regretfully that there was a reason he and Charles were driving down the road. Charles found a mutant last night and asked Erik if he wanted to accompany him, the metal bender of course agreed, telling Alex, his brother Scott and Logan he'd have to put their paintball war on hold until he got back.

Erik sighed, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were a whole bunch of tightly close trees, the sun barely shining through them, suggesting they were in a forest somewhere. He turned his head to the left and saw Charles, now looking straight ahead.

The German yawned and stretched his back and arms like a cat. "How long was I asleep?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Charles chuckled. "About 20 minutes."

"Really? Felt longer than that." Erik honestly thought he was out for an hour or two. "I'll never understand how you can nap for such a sort amount of time, but be wide awake, and well rested as if you took a 5 hour sleep, my friend." Charles said in disbelief as he shook his head.

What was the harm in telling him? This was Charles after all, he could trust him. "As a child, after what happened to my mother, I was always in danger and barely got any sleep because of the fear I had, so I trained myself to take short naps and be 'wide awake' as you say afterwards, and I guess it's just become a habit now."

The British smiled sadly as he always did when Erik would talk about what happened to him as a boy. He decided to change the subject. "You haven't told me anything about this mutant you found in Cerebro."

"Well from what I could see, his name is Becklin, but he calls himself Split."

The metal bender raised and eyebrow "Split? What kind of name is that? Does it have something to do with his mutation?"

"Guess we'll find out." Charles said as he pulled to a stop. Erik looked out his friends window and saw a small cabin a few feet away, it looked abandoned as far as he could tell. Erik leaned over and push the button that opened the drivers door and pop out the ramp that allowed the telepath to exist the car. "Well let's get a move on, shall we professor?"

Charles scowled. "I told you _not _to call me that, Erik."

"Does it annoy you?"

"Coming from you? _Yes_! Very much so."

"Then that's why I do it." The older man grinned as he stepped out of the car and laughed. The telepath wheeled himself out and onto the dirt ground, as he ran a hand through his long hair he still hasn't cut back to the length he had it when Erik first met him. "Why did I ever forgive you?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

Charles was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice. "Who the hell are you two?"

They turned their heads and saw a man in his 20's standing with an axe in his hand as a weapon. "Becklin?" Charles questioned calmy. The man nodded once but kept his defensive form. "I'm Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr. Please, believe me when I say we just want to talk."

"About what?" Becklin snapped. Erik took a step forward. "About what your mutation is."

Becklin's eyes widened slightly. "For example, Goldilocks here is a telepath." Erik stated pointing to Charles who scowled and sent a glare toward the German. "And I can-" He raised his hand and in one swift motion ripped the sharp metal axe off of the wooden stick and sent it flying into one of the trees near the cabin. "-Move, well metal in case you couldn't tell."

Charles grinned ever so slightly. "May we come in?"

Becklin tossed the stick carelessly behind his back. And gestured for the two older mutants to follow.

And they did.

...

"So you can make any inanimate object...come to life?"

"Well...not everything. Just small things like toys, and pictures. Basically anything with arms, legs and a face I can bring to life." Becklin answered as he walked over to the fire place and poked the fire with a iron poker.

"Marvelous" Charles said in amazment as he took a sip of tea. Erik nodded in agreement. "So why are you living here then, all by yourself."

"My parents thought they could make some money off of me, by using my power for circus acts, it's all they cared about. So I..."

"Ran away." The telepath finished. Looking at Becklin with sympathetic eyes.

"Been here ever since." The mutant said with a smile. Charles put his tea cup down and folded his hands on his lap. "Becklin, what if I told you you don't have to live here anymore? That you can come back with us to our home, where you can be with others like yourself."

"I'd say no. I'm not use to being around other people."

"Becklin-"

"I think you two should leave."

"Please, how about _we _talk? Just you and me? In the next room perhaps?"

The mutant sighed then nodded, walking toward the next room. Charles followed, and Erik stood up too. "Wait here, Erik. We won't be long."

"Charles-" Erik began giving his friend and 'Are-you-crazy' stare

"Trust me, my friend. I'll handle this." The British reassured. And then wheeled his way into the room without another word. Erik sat back down on the hard chair, running a hand through his hair and down his face. Becklin was polite, kind, funny, proud. Basically an all around good guy.

So then why did he have a bad feeling about all this?

...

Charles pulled his wheelchair to a stop. He gazed at Becklin for a few minutes. "How long have you been alone?"

"Since I was 15." Charles sighed he had to at least try his hardest to get this man to see what he was trying to tell him. No one deserves to be alone. Not himself, not Hank, Erik, Logan, or Raven. it isn't right, it isn't fair. "I need you to understand what this school could do for you Becklin. It can give you safety, calmness, it can give you hope."

Becklin laughed. "Hope? You sound like a grief consular. Take your safety, and peace and shove it up your ass!" The telepath shook his head unwilling to give up so easily.

He lifted two fingers in the air. "You don't believe me? I completely understand why. So then let me show you, show you what I'm talking about." Becklin knelt down beside him, the British place his middle and index fingers on the side of the man's forehead.

"Just relax. This won't hurt at all." Charles announced as he closed his eyes and began to show images to Becklin about the school.

_Then Charles felt his mind get knocked backward, in his mind he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. This room had no windows or doors, it was like he was trapped in a big white box. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Becklin on the floor, covered in blood and in the feudal position._

_The telepath wheeled over to him. "Becklin! What happened?" as he felt for a pulse. Guilt crashed into him when he found nothing. How did this happen? The man was perfectly fine. So then why now is he dead?_

_"You know what's funny, Charles." a voice asked suddenly. Charles jerked his head around and saw...Becklin? This one was not covered in blood, was in the outfit Erik and himself met him in, and had a sly smile on his face. "What's funny is how fast you can get a person to trust you so fast just by telling them a sob story. It's still a true story, but a sobbing one nonetheless."_

_"Becklin-" Suddenly the telepath's chair disappeared and he was slammed against the wall, the mutants arm was pressed up against his throat. "P-Please, B-"_

_The man pressed harder. "Becklin's not here anymore. Call me Split." Charles gasped out trying to get some air into his lungs, but he couldn't. He was already too weak. "W-Why are y-you doing-this!?" He demanded. _

_Split looked in the British's eyes with his white ones. "Because I _want _too! Because I _can_!__" He laughed increasing the pressure on Charles' throat. "I use to get such a kick out of doing this to people when I was young. At the circus I would do it to the addience, and it was a blast! Until he ran away and came to this damn forest away from everyone with only him for accompany. He said I was out of control, said it to _me_! The man who'd protect him from the people who didn't understand him, and _this_was how he repaid me!" Split hissed out with a devilous smile. Charles came to the horrified realization that the man that was choking him wasn't Becklin, he was never the man who could make objects come to life, Becklin was, in fact, the man huddled in the corner dead. _

_Split laughed maniacally. "Ohhh! I wonder what your friend Erik will do? When he sees your mindless body. Will he fight or will he do nothing and give up?" Charles' widened in fear. The man laughed again and it sent shivers down the telepath's spine. "Aww, let's find out!" as the mutant let go of his throat. _

_Then Charles felt himself falling._

_"ERIK!"_

...

Erik sat on the steps of Becklin's small cabin. He breathed in the air that smelled of fresh pine that came from the trees around him. It's been a long time since he's smelt this aroma. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss it. Being here put a type of smile only he would make by being here on his face. He hoped Charles would take his time with this mutant, Erik really didn't want to leave just yet.

The metal bender sighed contently, and took a bit from his sandwich Storm had packed for him and Charles. He yawned, and closed his eyes to rest them for a bit-

_ERIK! _Erik's grey-green eyes snapped open at the sudden voice in his head. It sounded like- "Charles?" He said getting up concerned as to why his friends voice held so much fear.

He didn't get an answer back. Something was wrong.

He ran back inside the cabin and found his friend in his wheelchair in the same place he was before he and Becklin walked into the other room. "Charles? What's wrong?" Erik said running over to him and knelt down infront of him, fear rose in Erik's throat as he saw his friend's blue eyes were clouded, Charles was alive, but it was like there wasn't no one there.

"Charles! Hey, Charles!" He said trying to each the younger man. "Fascinating, isn't it?" A voice stated. The metal bender was forced backward and hit the wall hard. He couldn't help yelling out in pain as his arm went through the iron poker when he landed on the ground. He hissed and tried to concentrate on his breathing instead of the pain. He looked up and saw Becklin standing behind Charles.

"How unresponsive he is compared to before."

"What did you do to him!?" He snarled trying to get up. Becklin laughed and waved his hand down and Erik fell back to the brick fire place ground. "This is my favorite way of explaining what happens. Even though this is _never _how it really happenes. Picture this: Your mind is like a cliff, on top there is that person who you've come to be, who you _are_, the memories you've shared with all you've meet are also there. And then there's the bottom, a big, dark, empty pit of nothingness. Some people get to walk away, but in your friends case. I gave him a little-"

The mutant pulled his arms back and thrusted them forward. "-Push over the edge. The Charles _you _knew, the one that _everyone_ one knew? Is gone. And this is all that's left. An empty shell, a souless puppet, _my _puppet."

"No..." The German whispered in disbelief, it wasn't possible, Charles was the strongest mutant he knew, there was no way he was gone. "Oh yes, he is gone, Erik looks like your going to have to find a new best friend."

"Becklin why-?"

"Do _not _call me that! That's not my name, it's my stupid twin's name."

"Your _twin_?" Erik gaped in shock.

"Oh yes, my twin! He was the one with the ability to make toys move! The name's Split and while I got to stand around in his head after my body died in my mother's womb, he got to live, he got to have a body. Well I found out a long time ago, just cause my body died. That still didn't change the fact that I was still a mutant. My power, you maybe wondering is, since I'm just one big ball of pyschic energy, is that I can go inside anyone's head, I can walk around, obsevere, hell it's like my own movie theater and if I want, I can rewrite that person's memories, make them a zombie if I wished. So I guess I'm also a telepath!"

"What happened to Becklin?"

Split gave Erik a sinister grin. "There was only room for one of our minds in one body in the end. My brother put up a good fight, but in the end? I won. It's funny, when Charles found 'me' he was feeling the last bit of energy Beck was putting off before he passed. Now it's Splity threw and threw! And damn it feels good!" Spilt announced clapping his hands.

He looked at Charles. "Oh! Charlie!"

Charles lifted his head and looked at the mutant. "Be a good little telepath and kick Erik's ass, would you?"

"Charles can't hurt me, he can't walk!" Erik laughed as he ripped the poker out of his arm.

"Oh, really? Charles, stand up please!" Slowly his friend got up from his chair. The metal bender's heart started to beat faster. "Charles... Please, wake up" He said forcefully.

No response. Split smiled. "Beat him until he dies." Charles ran forward and kicked Erik in the stomach, he did it again and again and again, Charles kicked him so many times he felt blood in his throat. "C-Charles! Ple-Please!" He found himself begging.

The kicks suddenly stopped. Split had a bored look on his face as if Erik getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly got old fast for him. "Alright, I'm feeling angelic at the moment. So, stand up and fight. Fight for your life."

Erik slowly and agonyingly stood up, but he remained where he was. He wasn't going to fight Charles, no way. He was going save him, he can get the Charles Xavier he knew back. Just like Charles has saved him so many times. "Charles, fight it! This isn't you!" He whispered to the blank face of the telepath.

Split sighed shaking his head. "Fine, have it your way." Charles ran forward again. At the last second Erik dodged out of the way and rammed into the other mutant, the wood walls were so old and mildewed, that they crash threw it and onto the forest grass below. The metal bender punch Split in the face.

"Bring him back! You understand me!? Put him back the way he was!"

"Not a chance, asshole!" Split turned his head back and spit in Erik's face. Surprising the German and he cause him to let his guard down as Split punched his face causing Erik to fall backward. Before Erik could even get up, the other mutant was on top of him, choking him with surprising strengh for such a skinny guy.

"Ge-Get _off_!" Erik choked out as he felt his vision blur. Split just laughed hysterically. He struggled and fought weakly, the German was able to get his feet on to the man's stomach and raise Split into the air, but he still was able to continue choking him. With all the strength he had left in his legs, Erik moved them backward and gave one big push, flinging the mutant off of him.

The metal bender moved onto his hands and knees, he coughed, hacked and spit up up bile, blood and siliva. He wiped the tears from his eyes and waited a few second for he vision to clear. Erik rubbed his eyes with his dirt-covered hands. Getting up he walked over to Split, who was propped up against the tree with the axe he had stuck into the tree when they first got here sticking out of his stomach.

The mutant gazed at him, he smiled teeth red with blood and he laughed. "You w-will _never _get h-him back! If when I'm dead! It w-won't matter! He's g-gone...And t-theres n-nothing you can do a-about it! I win! Hahaha..."

Then his body gave spasmed and the went completely still.

Erik gave one last look of pity at Split and walked back inside the cabin. He saw Charles was still in the position, face against the wall not moving. The metal bender ran over to him and turned Charles around, his blue eyes were stil glazed over, and unresponsive. Now that Split was dead and no longer controlling his friend anymore, Charles' body was just an 'empty shell'.

_No! _He refused to believe that! "Charles, wake up!" The man he became friends with was still there. "Your still in there, my friend. I know you are!" He grasped the telepath's shoulders. "You know me! You know Raven, and Hank, Alex, Logan, Jean, Scott and Storm! You know us _all_!"

Nothing.

Tears formed into Erik's grey-green eyes. "No! You don't get to do this! Charles! You once said that I don't have permission to leave you again? Well, _you _don't have permission to do it to me either!"

Blue eyes remained empty. The tears fell down his cheeks. "_CHARLES_!"

Then something happen, it was there for a second but it was there. A spark of color appeared in his friends eyes and that was all Erik needed, he grabbed Charles' hand and placed it on the side of his forehead, praying this would work, he closed his eyes.

Erik didn't feel any different, he growled in frustration. Opening his eyes back up.

_To find that he was no longer in forest, he was outside, Yes, but he wasn't in a cabin anymore. He was standing in an open field the wind blew threw his hair as he stood there, utterly confused. Erik turned his head to the left and saw something that made his confusion grew. _

_He saw Raven, the Manor, Hank, Alex, Logan. Hell, he even saw Sean. "Raven?" He questioned taking a step forward. She smiled at him knowingly, but said nothing. As did the rest of them. The German was about to open his mouth to ask just what the hell was happening and how they all got here-_

_"HELP!" A voice cried out. Erik jerked his head to the right, toward the cliff a few feet ahead. He knew that voice, he hears it everyday. It was Charles. He shot forward. _

_He went down on his hands and knees, he looked down. "Charles!" Erik shouted looking at the younger man hanging from a branch. Charles looked up at Erik, relief filled his face. "Erik!" The telepath yelled out. Erik almost cried out with joy. He knew him. He remembered him. This was the Charles he knew and loved like a brother._

_"Hang on, Charles! I'll get you out of there!" He called out to the British. Grabbing hold of the edge, digging his fingers into the hard dirt, making sure he didn't fall in too, Erik reached as far as his arms would go. He opened his hand out wide. _

_Charles stretched his arm. So close, off by a few inches. If he could just-_

_The branch fell a little. Panicking the telepath grabbed a hold of the branch with both hand. His friend looked up and gave him a look. One that terrified him._

_"NO! Don't. You. Dare! I didn't get stabbed in the arm with a fire poker, kicked in the stomach 20 times or more, and almost get strangled by a psychic mutant just so I could watch you fall into a pit of nothingness! Do not let go!" He hissed out two tears fell down his face without his permission. Charles gulped and nodded. Reaching his hand up as far as he could go. _

_10 inches away_

_7 inches_

_3 inches_

_A huge grin spread a crossed Erik's face as he grasped Charles' hand and pulls him up onto the cliff. And closed his eyes again in relief._

He reopened them and he was back in the cabin again. He felt Charles fall forward, he caught him instantly and lowered them both to the ground. "Charles?" Erik asked as he looked at the younger man. The telepath's glazed eyes slowly became clear, he blinked and looked at the German.

"Erik?" Charles said with a smile. He gave a watery laugh and pulled his friend to him. Tightly wrapping his arms around Charles in a hug, that held so many emotions, he gripped the back of the man's clothes. "Thank god... You scared the hell out of me, Charles!" Arms went around him, and hugged Erik just as tightly. Charles sniffed and Erik felt something wet hit his neck. "You saved me..."

"Of course I did. Your my friend. No way was I going to let you become a vegetable. Not when there was something I could do about it." He told the telepath. The fear slowly was leaving his body as he realized that Charles was going to be all right.

"Thank you, my friend."

Erik nodded. "Welcome back, Charles."

"-Wait" Charles said suddenly scared again. "Where's Split?"

"You don't have to worry about him, as he was strangling me almost to death, I kicked him off of me and he flew into the axe I stuck against the tree."

"So... he's dead?"

Erik looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Charles. I said I would never kill anymore, but I did it anyway..."

"It's okay, my friend. You didn't mean it, you didn't know that he would land on the axe. It's not your fault... I just still can't believe what happened to Becklin...I- Erik I _saw _him, I was in his mind. Split killed him."

"He was Becklin's twin. He died in the mother's womb but his subconscious went inside Becklin's mind, Becklin ran away here when Split used his mutation, the one he used on you, on the crowd at the circus he was in. So the only person Split would be able to hurt-"

"-Was him. My god, his own _twin _brother."

Erik sighed agreeing, as he lower his arms. And moved just the slightest inch. "Ahh!" He grunted out in pain as he became dizzy, as black spots filled his vision, caused from the white-hot pain he felt in his stomach and arm like someone lit it ablaze. "Erik!" Charles said. His eyes widened as he saw blood pouring out of Erik's arm, how pale the German's face was, and the red finger marks that were around his neck.

"Oh _god_, Erik! What happened?"

"I...told you what happened."

"What hurts?"

"Arm, stomach, neck, head, eyes." Erik replied. Charles pulled out a long cloth he had in his back pocket, and carefully wrapped in around his friends arm. "How many times did Split kick you in the stomach?" He asked gently.

The older man didn't answer. "Erik?"

"Split... wasn't the one who kicked me...It.. was you...He was able to somehow make you walk and made you..."

"I did this to you?" Charles whispered guilt began to over take him.

Erik shook his head, immediately. "Not all of it, just that. The rest was Split." As he struggled to get to his feet.

"What are-?"

"-Have to get you back in your chair. So we can get out of here." The metal bender interrupted as his face twisted in pain. He stuck out a hand to Charles, who sighed, shaking his head and took without hesitation. It was a slow process but Erik was finally able to get Charles back in his wheelchair. Sweat poured down his forehead and his panted in short heavy gasps, he leaned against the telepath's chair.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Charles asked his voice filled with concern.

Erik nodded once, grabbing hold of the bars on the back of the chair for support. "I'll manage. Let's go."

"Okay." Charles said still worried. But slowly wheeled his way outside and toward his car. Opening it with his powers, he help Erik in first, then manuvered over to his side and got in. He looked at the metal bender. "Erik?"

Erik sighed tiredly. "Get us the _hell _out of here, Charles."

The British started the car up and drove out of the area.

...

"Is he going to be okay, Hank?"

Getting up, Hank looked over at Charles and nodded. "If he stays in bed and gets _a lot_ of rest. Yeah, he'll be alright."

"Thank you, Hank." He told the blue-furred scientist honestly. As he wheeled himself beside Erik's bed. Hank smiled and left the room. The telepath stared at his friend. Erik had saved his life and his mind. He risked dying so Charles would still be _Charles_.

He let himself get beaten by his mindless body, because he didn't want to fight him. He kills a psychopath that murdered his twin, almost killed them both and he regrets it, because he feel like he broke his promise he made to himself and Charles. He dove into his mind and pulled him out of the black, empty abyss that he almost fell into.

If that didn't show the telepath how much Erik has changed then nothing else would.

"I owe you so much, Erik." He whispered

_You owe me nothing. You would have done the same for me, brother._

Charles grinned and looked down on the face of the newly awakened Erik Lehnsherr. The German smiled back, he slowly lifted his hand up and Charles took it in his and squeezed it gently.

"Welcome back, Erik."

* * *

AN: *sighs happily* And it's done! *claps hands* Phew, this took the whole day to write!

So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it!

Please remember to review

Thoughts about this final chapter.

Thanks so much for reading!

And I'll see you guys soon! =)


End file.
